Droplet actuators are used to conduct a wide variety of droplet operations. A droplet actuator typically includes one or more substrates configured to form a surface or gap for conducting droplet operations. The one or more substrates include electrodes for conducting droplet operations. The gap between the substrates is typically filled or coated with a filler fluid that is immiscible with the liquid that is to be subjected to droplet operations. Droplet operations are controlled by electrodes associated with the one or more substrates. Current designs of droplet actuators may have certain drawbacks, as follows. The substrates of a droplet actuator typically include electrodes and/or an electrical ground plane patterned thereon that are exposed to the droplet operations gap. The materials and/or processes for forming the electrodes and/or electrical ground planes may be costly. Consequently, there is a need for less costly materials and/or processes for forming the electrodes and/or electrical ground planes of droplet actuators.